Listen To Me
by Lasako
Summary: :Depressing: Serena want's answers... And she doesn't care how she has to get them; even if it means she has to endanger her own life ::ONE SHOT::


Listen to Me!  
Romance: PG (mild violence)  
Innocent Eyes  
  
Authors Note: I was watching CMT on television one day and all of a suddenly this story popped into my head... I have no clue as to why, all I know is that I had to get it down on paper! I couldn't seem to type fast enough. I think it's pretty good, but it might be a tad bit confusing at first... Please don't hate me! *Hides from flamers* Oh yeah, HAPPY EASTER! (I know, I know, it's not even close to Easter yet... But you won't hear from me until afterwards most likely!) My address: truelyinnocent01@hotmail.com.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters... But I DO own this story, as pathetic as it is, I do NOT want anyone stealing it from me... I don't do it to you, so don't do it to me.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"DARIEN!" she sobbed, trying to get his attention, "DARIEN!" she repeated louder, almost screaming. The rain was coming down harder, almost beating her weak form into the muddy ground of the park. "Darien... please look at me." She murmured with a raspy, not being able to scream his name anymore. She trembled all over; her bare arms and legs cover with goose bumps and turning slightly blue from the cold. "Darien... please... I need you to look at me." She could feel herself getting weaker, but she needed to do this, she needed his attention. He would take her back if she was able to accomplish this, and if he wouldn't, then she'd go through with it. Finally, it seamed Darien had heard her and came back, a look of loathing disdain on his face. But, Serena could see his eyes, eyes full of the pain she was going through.  
Those eyes were what gave her the rest of the strength that she needed to pull her plan off. She raised her shaking hand to her purse and pulled out something small and sliver... 'This will work... This will work... This will work...'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DARIEN!" he could here her voice, trying to get his attention. "DARIEN!" Her voice screamed, begging him to turn and look at her, begging for him to explain... But he couldn't. He couldn't face the pain on her face, the depression in her eyes... He couldn't face the things he had inflected on her. The self-loathing that he had made sure he had put there when he had told her that she was a stupid, pathetic, idiotic, girl.   
She wasn't saying calling him with words anymore, but he still knew that she was trying to make him turn. It was becoming harder to resist... 'Please forgive me, Serena' he thought, and pushed his feet forward again, 'I can't stop, please...' he didn't know what he was asking for... Or even whom he was asking it from... But he wanted, no, needed it.   
He stopped mid-step. He was tired, so very tired... And he wanted his little 'Meatball Head' back in his arms and life. He couldn't believe that he was putting both of them through this. Turning, he began to walk back to her, even though his mind told him 'No! Turn and run away!' his heart wouldn't let his body. For some reason, his legs wouldn't corporate. He was within five feet of her and he quickly replaced his mask of hatred. He would listen to what she had to say, but he would refuse... He would refuse her anything and everything. He would deny ever loving her... He would- wait... What was she reaching for? At that moment she had pulled out something small and sliver...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...A gun...  
...A GUN...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She glanced down at the beautiful sterling silver weapon of destruction. It was designed just for her, just for this occasion. She had spent a good sum of money on it.   
The design was one of roses with ribbons tying them to a golden moon... Yes, it had been a lot of money. She let a small smile grace her lips; she wouldn't need money now. Her life was over, with or without the gun that fit perfectly within her hand. She had designed it by herself, if she was going to go through with this, she wanted it to be from a weapon with an image so beautiful that she wouldn't be afraid. She had known she would be, but, right now, she was even more afraid that she would have to go on without him... That was something she wouldn't let happen, something she couldn't let happen if she wanted to. Slowly deliberate, she raised the gun...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He starred at the gun in horror. 'What in the hell was she doing with a gun? Where did she get it? What the heck was she going to do with it?! ' He watched as she slowly raised the gun, and for a moment, he thought she was going to use it on him, but it subsided when it continued to turn away from his chest. Then he noticed what she was going to do. The gun was turning towards her head!   
His terrified gaze clashed with hers, silently pleading with her to stop... But the gun still continued the deadly path of the destruction to the world's purest soul. He could hardly being able to breath. He unwittingly to a step closer, she to one back.   
He realized then that she was planing to do this, she had been planing to do this for a while now... She was going to force him to watch her kill herself...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena almost laughed, would have except for the seriousness of the situation, "Darien..." she started with a strangled voice, then stopped, and tried again. "Darien," she began again, her voice strong and steady, "You are my best friend, you are where my heart is, and you are the keeper of my soul..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien started to choke back his tears but let her continue, maybe if she said all she needed to, she stop... Maybe she would put the gun away. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. The pouring rain drenched her from head to foot, the cold, wet air blowing her hair around her body and chilling her all over. Yet, it looked as if she couldn't even feel it.   
All thoughts were broken when she spoke again, causing him to tremble all over uncontrollably, not being able to stop. Swallowing he continued to listen to all that she had to say. Maybe he could help her out of this... Maybe he would be able to save her one last time.  
"I know that you are worried, and I'm sorry to have to put you through this... But I feel that I have to do something drastic-" Darien tried to cut her off, but she held up a steadying hand. "No, let me finish, I may be a klutz, but I know what I have to do." He swallowed again. "Now I know you don't want me to do this, and that's why I am." He starred at her dumbly, "You see, I'm going to ask you some questions... And you have to answer everyone of them truthfully, or else I will pull the trigger, and I will know when you lie to me." She laughed softly, and Darien almost cried out in the pain his heart was in.   
"Now," continued Serena, "why do you hate me?" she asked, voice steady, but unnoticed tears mixing with the rain. She stood calmly, waiting for his answer as the truth fought to be heard.  
So, instead of answering the question he shot one back at her, "Why would I not want to be?" he sneered, he eyes hardening. Shaking her head she pulled back the hammer, making him aware that she was, indeed, serious.   
"Please answer the question truthfully, I will not warn you again. Now, why do you hate me?" she repeated, her eyes questioning.  
Darien starred into them, trying to drown inside them, trying to get so caught up in them that he would never be free again, "Serena... I don't hate you... I never could, no one's able to resist your charms."  
Serena almost let out a small sob, but quickly caught just as it about passed through her lips. Biting her tongue she nodded, "Darien, did you love me at one point of time?"  
Answering instantly Darien let his tears run down his face, no longer caring about holding them back... No longer afraid to show her his love... No longer afraid for her. "Yes Serena, I loved you at one time... How could I not?"  
Serena only smiled in answer to his question, "Darien, why did you say all of those hateful worst to me?"  
Shuttering as he could hear himself degrading her in front of one and all, "I was afraid Serena... I lied because I was afraid... I never, I swear on my life, meant any of it."  
"What were you afraid of, Darien?" Serena asked, slightly confused, "I would have never hurt you knowingly... I would never have tried to hurt you!"  
"I know, I know baby..." he soothed, "But I would have hurt you."  
At that Serena laughed, a true laugh filled with happiness... "Darien, why would you ever hurt me? Look at us right now! I'm standing here, treating you with my life! You would never hurt me!"  
"I've been dreaming of your death!" he claimed, "I wasn't even-" she cut him off with a slight smile.  
"You weren't even around to help me... Darien, that would never happen. You know this in your heart!" her smile disappeared, "So quit thinking with your head. I will never leave you alone... Even if I do die, I'll always stay with you. I know that this is going to sound like a sappy cliché but I'll never actually leave you!"  
Darien starred at her, "But we won't-" she cut him off again, her smile growing again, "Darien, we've been reincarnated once remember?" at his nod she went on, "Well, if we've been reincarnated once, why not again? Maybe we've known each other even longer then the 'Silver Millennium'! It's possible, don't you see, and we will never be separated. It's just not possible, we always find our way back to each other!" She lowered the gun from her head, "Our love will be our bond, a bond that nothing can break. You know it, so why not welcome it?" she ended it with a whisper, the hand holding the gun hanging limply at her side.  
Darien walked up to her and grabbed the gun from her slack hand, then put it in his belt. Taking hold of her face his lips lowered to hers, and gave her the promise she needed to hear with out saying the words.   
  
Fin 


End file.
